


The One to steal His Heart

by JadeBlaQue12



Category: Tekken
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Other, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeBlaQue12/pseuds/JadeBlaQue12





	

I believe I was ten when the master had found me, I was alone, scared, tired. No one would help me, no one would take their time to even look at me, and everyone I had walked past pushed me to the ground ' **Dorei** ', They hissed. ' **Don’t let me catch your disgusting hands on me again you filthy dorie** ' They whispered. I was ignored, invisible; no one had seemed to want to show me kindness.

 I had nowhere to go, and living on the streets was my life from what I can remember. If I was truthful I was quite young and I don't remember how I got here. The wind blew harshly as the rain drenched my entire body from my hair down to my toes, I dragged my feet across the concrete past an old television shop with a few kids holding their umbrellas, watching in awe as their eyes were glued to a new cartoon that had just aired that day.

Excitement was flowing from their faces as they ran towards their parents, begging them if they could catch it on Tv when they had returned to their homes. 'Home' I thought, something I might not ever experience ever, and yet I had hope. Staring off into the distant space with a vacant expression, I was experiencing for the first time, in what seemed like forever was a whole new feeling, like some sort of void.

The deep heart wrenching pain of my past. Amongst the deep foreboding mist of my memory I glimpsed a scene which almost stopped my lonely heart. There before me, were the faint silhouettes of a young man and woman both in their prime walking hand in hand among rolling hills of mist. The man had sharp features whilst the woman had somewhat angelic in her appearance. I soon recognised that the woman was my mother but the man was too blurred a vision to be quite distinguished. He was tall with handsome features, was well cut and fit. He had a way about him that was full of self-confidence and pride as he walked. They finally came to a stop by what seemed to be a river as my mother was able to see their reflection, the man stooped to gently kiss her once naive self. I was rudely slapped back into reality as a dark blur blew past me, picking up a puddle throwing it on me causing me to shake violently in the cold wind.

I sighed, maybe my parents were supposed to have not been there for a reason, I don’t really know, I couldn’t say, I dragged my feet to the little alley that carried the food bins, digging in there for wrapped up leftovers, hoping that I could find something decent to eat. It’s been four days.

“I have never been this insulted in my entire life! You tell that man to zip his lips, or I'll … what was that?”

well, you see, before this man had come barging out of the building shouting his head off, I had tried to tip toe my way around the alley corner, it was obvious, I was spotted. I turned slowly only to see the man staring back at me.

“A little girl?” The other one stated.

He was different to all the men I had seen, with moon kissed hair and sharp eyes, he exchanged looks with his dark haired friend as he himself looked at me with complete curiosity, I looked down at my feet avoiding his dark eyes; they pierced through my soul some how. I kept looking up to see if he was look at me, only to be met with a pair of eyes. The dark haired man walked towards me; his white suite now completely soaked with rain, as he gazed down on me with no emotion. I stepped back only for his arm to catch me, pulling me closer towards him. He fell to his knees, almost as if he was squating staring up at me as I tried my best to find something else to look at.

“Child, what is your name?”

“Let us go Kazuya, the rain won't be stopping any time soon.”

“Give me a moment Lee” he replied softly

' _Kazuya…_ ' I repeated, such a masculine name, but it's so familiar, where have I heard it from? I was a little lost in my thoughts until Mr. Kazuya cleared his throat, I twiddled my thumbs trying my best to come up with a lie, but my brain protested against it.

“Jade, Jade Cotorie.” I answered

“Well Jade, why are you out here on your own? It's almost 8pm, School finishes at three and I bet you're parents-

“I have no…

I couldn't say it. A very heavy lump was caught in my throat as I tried my best to answer the man. However nothing came out of my stupid little mouth of mine. The bag I was clutching earlier must've hit across his knee as he looked down in disgust, an almost rotten bag full of remnants of old food. He looked at me again this time with sympathy.

“lee, we're leaving.”

Guilt rushed through me as I had just drove off the only people that were kind enough to talk to me. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid Jade' I cursed, the two men quick walked into a big black limo and slammed the doors, I turned around hanging my head in shame, today was the worst day of my life, I will remember this day as the day I even got rid of help, because I'm that filthy.

“Jade? Where are you going?”

What? I spun around only to be greeted with a warm smile and kind welcoming eyes.

“Here. I was getting the seats ready for you, I have one of those heated seat limos, it's convenient for this type of weather.”

Mr. Kazuya had lended me his suit blazer wrapping it around my body gently, and with care, almost as if he was being careful not to hurt me. He led towards his limo and sat me opposite Mr. Lee, I tried my best not to touch him as the limo began to cruise on the road.

“Here Jade, have a sweet.”

My eyes lit up, as I snatched it out of Lee’s palms and began suckling on the hard candy piece. My eye's rolled to the back of my head as I slumped back within the heated seat's, memories played within my mind as I remembered father. He used to bring big bag of sweets and chocolates when the meetings went well. He used to hid them behind his back and say: ' **Jade, I have a proposal, what do you say to 30% of the profit we earn and we get to keep 80% because it is cheaper and the cost is affordable**.'

It used to make mother laugh, only she knew what father was on about and it brought a smile on my face, mother said it was what daddy argued in meetings, he would get more than the other companies in the whole of Japan. Both men chuckled at my rude act and look at me sweetly, the limo came to a halt and kazuya looked out the windows excited.

“We are here!”

My brows knitted together, here where? I thought. The limo doors opened slowly revealing a house bigger than anything I'd ever seen. Kazuya smiled brightly as he stepped out of the limo to give me a hand.

“You gonna pick that up Jade?”

I scanned the ground with confusion plastered on my place.

“Pick up what Mr. Kazuya?”

“Your bottom jaw.”

I slapped my jaw shut, blushing brightly as Mr. Kazuya chuckled.

“KAZUYA! I'm going to head home I'll call you when I get back.”

“Sure thing Lee.” He waved.

“Good bye you two!”  

I too waved as the black limo sped off into the distance then out of sight,  I sighed what a day I thought, it has already gotten better for me, I don't know what Mr. Kazuya has planned, but I hope that it's better than living on the streets, the only thing that I'm going to miss, is telling the Blood Talon that I have a good place to stay now, even if it is for one night. I wonder what he is doing...


End file.
